Maker
Maker Robotic, widely known as Maker, was the former boss of The Tower. He is also the co-creator of the DocSoul as he finished and modified it after Doctor Doc was murdered. After seeing DiamondLord as a worthy successor to ownership of The Tower, Maker decided to put him in charge whilst he traveled the world. History 'Backstory' Maker was the first son born to Demolisher and his unnamed mother. From a young age, he was trained by his father in fighting to eventual become a deadly fighter. Being first born and the oldest of his brothers, he knows his father better than the others. He also has had more training than the others. Despite his father's dreadful parenting, his mother maintained a loving and caring attitude towards his son. After Schepper was born, Maker met a young Colin Doc and the two of them became great friends. His father was against this relationship as it make Maker kind and not relentless. James Doc however, liked Maker and protected him against his father if he would threaten their relationship. When Maker and Colin were in their late teens, Demolisher and James had a heated argument at the former's place, Demolisher's wife couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to end their fight but she paid a high price. Demolisher didn't saw her coming and when he wanted to attack James, she stood in his way and was accidentally killed. In a blind rage he almost destroyed everything in the area but was stopped by the combined power of Colin and Maker. From that point out the robotic brothers lived with James and his family for some time until they could find a place to live. A few months later Maker, Schepper and Creator decided to end their father's reign. The build a nuclear bomb and lured him into a trap but unfortunately he survived the attack, albeit barely. The brothers taught that he was killed but Demolisher rebuild himself but it took a long time. When he finally resurfaced to his sons, he revealed that he gained the power to assimilate technology into his body. Eventually the brothers were able to trap him in a Magical Asteroid which only comes by Earth every a few years or so. 'Changing the Boss' To Be Added 'Evil Christmas' To Be Added 'Demolisher's Second Return' To Be Added 'Christmas Reunion' When Evil Maker resurfaced, he decided to bring back his father to help him become evil permanently. He succeeded and Demolisher was initially surprised at the sight of Maker and quickly realized something was off. When he refused to help his son, he was grabbed by the throat which surprised him. It as than that he realized his son was something or someone else and represented the son he always wanted. At one point father and son separated and Demolisher went to the boat alone. He engaged X2 and Zoeker in a fight and quickly bested them. Creator fought his father by himself, putting on an impressive fight before being eventually defeated. Boat returned and tried to help his father by attacking Demolisher but was quickly beaten. Creator begged for forgiveness and for not to kill his son. Demolisher was amazed that he had a grandson and told Creator that he would kill his own grandson first, just to he could torture Schepper and make him feel more helpless. After freezing Creator solid using his own freeze ray, he fled the scene. To Be Added When the Black Virus was attached to his body by a severely weakened Hank, his body started to shake heavily. Although he tried to resist, within seconds his body was destroyed almost entirely as he blew up. Thus defeating him once again. Oddly enough, his brain was deactivated as well. His actual body was subsequently hidden once again this time by Schepper who also hid his brain in a specialized prison within The Tower. Creator subsequently took his armor once again to work on it so it could be used for positive uses. While Maker was left in the dark about his father's current location on purpose so this entire event wouldn't happen again. It's unknown if he survived after being exposed to the Black Virus as his brain showed no signs of surviving the ordeal. And nobody checked his brain for any sign of life, as they wanted to secure and seal if as soon as possible. And after they said their goodbyes, Maker told his brothers to look for a way to get rid of evil side. As this experience made Maker consider not to look for ways to do it himself. After telling Noa to aim higher than after before, he left once again to travel to unknown locations. 'Traveling Again' After Nazim's ultimate demise, Schepper noted that Maker is currently traveling the world and there ere no ways to contact or locate him. Physical Appearance Maker's body is completely silver colored. His torso, legs and head are also metallic silver colored. Maker's hands however are dark grey colored. His brain is also black colored, similar to his father Demolisher. Like his father, he also has black eyes. Personality 'As Regular Maker:' Maker is an incredibly powerful individual who enjoys and valuas life and exploring. He's a calm and serious individual but can be rather eccentric sometimes. He keeps his head cool in battles and doesn't let his emotions suffer under battles quickly. He however loses some emotions when in conflict with or about his father, Demolisher. Despite his father's parenting, Maker takes care of others and remains kind to everyone. He loved his mother very much and thanks her for they way he turned out. It's because of her that Maker is kind, caring and loving to everybody, except his father. Maker also has a warm and passionate side. He took care of Noa Doc when her father Colin Doc died. He trained her with the DocSoul after completing it. He also helped Hank a lot during his new hero face and remained kind to him despite two times where Hank attacked and went against him and his choices towards Noa; fleeing from Demolisher. However when the situation demands it, he can protect those he loves and cares about and stand in the way of evildoers. It's said that when he gets serious, there's nothing he can't face. Maker is also very protective over Noa. He won't allow her to gain a new Power Form or gain access to Master Control as it will make her cocky and overconfident. He however has been persuaded to do this in certain situations sometimes by Doctor Doc and Jack Spidrox. Nonetheless, he thinks that forging your own way makes you a greater person instead of someone forging the way for you. However he does think that assisting on one's way isn't bad. Maker has an incredible close relationship with his brothers Schepper and Creator. Being the oldest of the trio, he has taken care of them and protecting them almost their entire life. He respects them and thinks highly of them and therefore trusts them with looking after Noa and help her with whatever she needs. Though he still holds some secrets to protect them. Maker's biggest fear is his father Demolisher because he's the only person he has never been able to defeat. He's afraid of him because he knows his father is stronger than him and fears that he won't be able to stop him and protect those he loves. He has stated to do anything in his power and to defy everything to end his life permanently. 'As Evil Maker:' Evil Maker is the opposite of the normal Maker and shows no sign of any of his characteristics. He's evil, cruel, unforgiving, unrelenting and deadly. Even against humans such as Noa, he will not hold back and once took the DocSoul from Noa after deactivating it without care. Even also almost destroying it to prevent her from ever coming in his way again. In contrast to Maker, Evil Maker will verbally and physically assault and threaten his father Demolisher, in a way that earns him his father's respect. As Evil Maker only resurfaces for a 24 hour period once a year, his only goal is to extant that time period. He wants to stay permanent and take over the "other" Maker's personality. He will do everything to achieve that goal, even if it includes killing others such as Noa. 'As Crazy Maker:' To Be Added Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Maker possesses immense amounts of physical strength, despite not being very large or tall. He can toss, fight and physically overpower physical strong opponents like Meko, Pharaoh and DiamondLord with extreme ease. He can easily break objects and other materials with his hands, sometimes only with one. If he wants, he can even mutilate the body parts of others in combat using his strength. He's physically the strongest out of his brothers and has only be shown to be physically outmatched by his father Demolisher. High Durability: And thanks to his robotic body, Maker is highly durable and resistant to all kind of attacks and forces. He has shown to endure multiple powerful attacks and also shrug them off. He has shown to take the physical blows from powerhouses such as Telicis (PowerForm), DiamondLord and Pharaoh easily. He's also highly resistant to almost any elemental attack and has shown to withstand powerful fire, ice, electrical, water, etc. attacks and forces. Enhanced Agility: Maker possess a high degree of agility and bodily coordination and can rapidly respond and change by adapting his initial stable configuration. His agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple attacks without any effort. His agility is so impressive that many notice that he looks like he moves and flows one with the wind when dodging attacks. Enhanced Hearing: Maker has complete control over his hearing systems and can hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. He is even able to hear when something bad is about to occur. He can also "hear" changes to the DocSoul. Because of his complete control, he can ignore damaging sound waves, attacks or effects instantly. Genius Level Intellect: Maker has a genius level intellect, is a master inventor and can invent almost closely anything. Maker is possibly the smartest robot alive. He can immediately conceive complex formulas and models, possible results and other factors on speed comparable to supercomputers as well as recall everything he has experienced, connecting and comparing known facts, etc. In addition to that he also fully understands the capabilities of the DocSoul, The Tower and the items that reside there. Furthermore, he has an innate understanding of subjects like astronomy, astrology, history, robotics, science, geography, literature, biology, economics, computer science, physics, engineering, architecture, and much more. Photographic Deduction: Maker can figure out connections in whatever he is investigating and processing them extraordinarily fast. He can perform such feats as quickly judging the quality and flaws of weapons, building and other objects down to very specific details. If he sees someone moving their hands to draw something, he can create an image of what they're drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. Instilled Knowledge: Maker has knowledge instilled into his mind by supernatural and/or scientific means, rather than having it acquired through studying and/or experience. His brain is connected to the complete computer network of The Tower, meaning that he knows everything that is on it. It has been said that this connection grants him his phenomenal attributes and knowledge on almost any subject. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Maker is a master in hand-to-hand combat with years of experience and rigorous training from his father. He has shown high battle prowess in direct combat without using his moves to gain any advantage and can hold his own against opponents who do. Against very powerful opponents he will only use his moves if it's necessary. He has also shown to subdue opponents such as Telicis without leaving his spot and attacking him when he got close. He demonstrated several effective techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes, striking soft targets, striking pressure points and kicks to subdue any opponent. Master Inventor: Maker has invented scientifically complex creations, mechanics, machines, electronics, devices, experiments, gadgetry, weaponry and so on. He is best known for having co-build The Tower, numerous weapons, (security) systems and other stuff. He also build The Tower's complete computer system and knows every piece about it. He also has full access to The Tower's everything, from its weapons to its mysterious secrets. In addition to that, he completed the DocSoul and installed Master Control after Doctor Doc died, and as such he knows and can activate any function by voice command or manual. Furthermore, he also created an almost unbeatable combat adapting robot capable of fighting against Colin Doc, Noa Doc and DiamondLord with no effort and the uncounterable Mega Blaster. Decelerated Aging: Despite being an artificial being, Maker does age like regular humans albeit at a significant slower rate. His extended life-span makes him live longer than all humans but he will also die eventually. Due to his slower age rate, his physically doesn't weaken from age like most other beings. Can use almost every Attack: With his long life, Maker has taught and trained himself almost every single attack possibly, making him a deadly opponent as he's able to face and therefor counter everything. However, he cannot use moves that are exclusive to another one's signature moves. For example, Maker cannot use the Diamond moves or moves that are bound to a specific weapon like Light Cannon. Flight: Maker has natural flight capabilities and can fly at normal and abnormal high speeds. He can fly and levitate in the air almost indefinitely without ever losing his energy. He can go so fast that it appears he's teleporting but can never past the sound barrier. Expert Magic User: Maker is also an expert magic user with years of experience. He's able to cast and use powerful spells and attacks for offensive, defensive and other purposes. He's talented enough to perform most magical spells and attacks without the use of a magical item, something which is rather mysterious and exceptional. He also has great knowledge about various forms of magic which he has gathered throughout the years. Master Combatant: Throughout the years of battling many different opponents, Maker has accumulated enough experience to combat any foe. Undoubtedly, he is a master combatant, having yet to be officially defeated in fair combat. Something only Noa and Jack are fated to do so. He was feared by many people because of his power, even his old friends as well as his brothers. Only a few are not afraid of him nor afraid to battle him. His power and skill is often paired to Colin Doc's power and skills. His physical attributes, genius intellect, immense arsenal of moves and hand-to-hand combat prowess all contribute to his extremely powerful and effective fighting style. Evil Form: Despite Maker's incredible power, he has one down side. Every first Sunday of every new year, Maker becomes evil for 24 hours. He has to be locked with constant security in case of escape, which always happens anyway. This sinister side of him wants to steal the DocSoul so he will be evil forever. As such, should he escape Noa has to flee until the 24 hours have past. He will fight anyone who comes in his way and very few can stand ground. Many have been defeated instantly, while others after a while whilst holding power enhancing items to make the fight more fair though they were eventually defeated as well. Only Noa was able to use her official form and her two weapons to drive him to the edge of surrender. Sound/Vibration Resistance: Maker has complete control over his hearing system so he can resist himself against sound based attacks as well as powerful vibrations. He has shown to be basically immune to devastating attacks such as Hyper Voice and Earthquake and can continue moving forward when hit by these attacks. Fighting Mode: Maker's specialty is fighting, which gives him access to his own "Power From" called Fighting Mode. This Mode enhances and increases his physical capabilities as well as his attacks, making him extremely deadly, but it gradually weakens his body afterwards. Signature Moves Maker's signature moves are: *'Ultimate Maker Ball': Maker puts his hands together and creates an extremely powerful black energy ball with black static surrounding it. He then fires the ball at his target(s) which damages his opponents immensely and creates a big explosion on impact regardless. *'Terra-Blaze-Soul': Maker's eyes glow light blue and he raises his two arms into the air. His body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. He then brings his arms down to the ground and a black and crimson force field of energy appears around his body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield, creating destruction all around it. However this attack makes him incredibly tired and everyone who was in this attack's range is unable to battle or will faint to this. **This attack is highly dangerous even for Maker himself and it's the 1st on the list of the Dangerous 10. So far only Maker is able to use this attack successfully. Special Ability Maker's special ability is Fighting Mode. This ability enhances and increases Maker's fighting power and changes his form to a more powerful form. His attacks become more powerful but it weakens his body afterwards when he changes back, acquiring him to rest for a considerable period of time to recover. His younger brothers don't suffer from this effect. In this form Maker gains the following attributes and extra powers: *'Additional Limbs': Maker gains two additional limbs called "plate arms" that extend from his shoulders. His normal arms change position and extent from his waist instead of his shoulders. These extra limbs allows him to use more attacks, block incoming attacks and focus the attack power from single attacks like Ultimate Maker Ball. *'Increased Strength': Maker's additional limbs increases his physical strength even further to unknown levels. With this strength increase, he becomes more than able to physically overpower opponents such as Demolisher as well as an enhanced DiamondLord. *'Increased Durability': Maker's durability is also increased even further, allowing him to take on even more powerful, consecutive and concussive attacks. *'Blocking': Maker's additional limbs allow him to block incoming attacks with one or both of his "plate arms". *'Power Augmentation': Maker's "Fighting Mode" increases his power levels even further. Besides his increased physicality and additional limbs, his attacks become increased as well. It also allows him to utilize two different moves at once without much concentration and without weakening said attacks. Weaknesses/Resistances Brain-Body Connection: Due to being a robot like his brothers, Maker's entire conscious is coded in his brain. When his brain is offline or ejected from his body, his body and brain will be trapped in a motionless state. Unlike his brothers however, he's aware of what happens around him but cannot verbally react. Though when inserted back into his body, he can resume and continue his regular activity as if nothing happened. Connection to The Tower: Despite Maker's instilled knowledge, he can still acquire knowledge by studying and experience. If his connection to The Tower is erupted, he will become much weaker. When Maker won't be the Boss of The Tower, he will also lose his "great" powers. Double-Edged Power: Maker's special ability causes his body to weaken afterwards when he has changed back. That's the main reason why he only uses this ability if it's absolutely necessary due to the risk involved. It's currently unknown why exactly Maker suffers from this as Schepper and Creator don't have such an after-effect. More Powerful Father: Although Maker is known to be the world's greatest fighter, he cannot defeat his more powerful father Demolisher alone. His "evil form" however can overpower him in a one-on-one fight. It is presumed that the psychological fear he has for his father prevents him from actually defeating him. This is even more evidenced as "Evil Maker" overpowered him and held him at his throat effortlessly. Trivia *Maker is currently the only being alive who has the title: Greatest Warrior of all Time. *Maker has taken care for Noa for about ten years. While Doctor Doc parented her for eight years. *Maker created a special program for the DocSoul so his father cannot take it from her. *Maker is the person who found the major bug that prevented the DocSoul from working properly. *Creator's enhanced vision, Maker's enhanced hearing and Schepper's enhanced taste are based on Mizaru, Kikazaru, Iwazaru. Also known as the Three Wise Monkeys. **These powers are also the opposite from the phrase: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. *According to Maker himself, his Evil Form is the lasting result of his father's parenting and the wrathful and dreadful training. He also said that his Evil Form releases and unveils his real emotions, feelings and personality that he inherited from his father. *Maker has shown to have three distinct personalities in total: Normal Maker, Evil Maker and Crazy Maker. Regular Maker is the personality everyone knows. Evil Maker is the version of Maker who comes resurfaces for 24 hours every end of the year and is the afterimage of his father. Whilst Crazy Maker was a version of Maker who created 10 dangerously powerful experiments during one full year that have the potential to destroy the world. *According to one future version of DiamondLord, Maker died at one point after using his ability to much. He overused it to defeat an unknown powerful foe but died as a result. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Former Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Inventors Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Professors